Yugi? Kenshin? InuYasha?
by Xz3120X
Summary: PLZ R&R! The 3rd long overdue chapter is up! ((Formally known as No title cant think of one))
1. The Mover's

Hey this is a new fanfic that my friend and I wrote its kind of a mix of dialogue and just plain story writing. WARNING!! this story is a bit confusing!!  
  
Standard disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, or Kenshin, or any other anime that's in this story, so I hope the people who own these shows don't sue! *gulp*  
  
Note: thoughts are italicized  
  
Note: it's rated G for now but the ratings will go higher as the story gets longer  
  
Note: inside peoplez head thoughts are in **.  
  
Note: last one although this chapter (and probably the next one) doesn't have any Inu-Yasha in it, it will soon. Just thought that u might want to no y its in the Inu-Yasha section when there is no Inu-yasha in it.  
  
The Very Confusing Story (we don't have a title as u can tell)  
  
Chapter 1: The Mover's!  
  
Yugi moves next door 2 Nicki, and evil follows...  
  
Nicki goes over to their house to greet them, but doesn't realize that the neighbors are actually the Moto family.  
  
When Nicki finds the people who moved into the house, her mouth drops to the floor (Anime style) because she'd never thought that she'd see Yugi out of the TV!!!!  
  
Nicki: How'd u get out the TV?"  
  
Yugi: what?  
  
Yugi: from TV?  
  
Yugi I don't no what you're talking about  
  
Yugi: whew that was close  
  
Nicki: H-hi. my name I-is Nicki.  
  
Yugi looks confused from Nicki's 'shaky-ness,' but shakes her hand.  
  
Yugi: Hi, I'm Yu.  
  
*Yami looks down at Yugi: You know we're not allowed to make friends here. Marik is following us and we've already.*  
  
*Yugi: I know that already, don't remind me.*  
  
*Yami: I'm just saying, we cant continue to endanger other people.*  
  
Nicki: do you play Yu-Gi-Oh!?  
  
Yugi: what? (he just realized he was spacing out) What's Yu-Gi-Oh!?  
  
Nick falls anime style (F.A.S.)  
  
Nicki gets up: you're telling me that you don't know what Yu-Gi-Oh! Is!!!!!  
  
Yugi: Haven't a clue.  
  
Nicki: geez, I thought that someone who looks exactly like him would know what that is.  
  
Nicki: well do you no what Duel Monsters is?  
  
Yugi: Duel Monster!!!!! (Now very excited) Let's duel!  
  
Yugi was careful not to transform  
  
Yami couldn't resist the challenge of a duel, so he popped out, and dueled, but obviously he beat Nicki, but she noticed his transformation from Yugi to Yami then back.  
  
Nicki: u r Yugi!!!!  
  
Yugi: ummmmmmmm  
  
Yugi: uhhhhhhhhhh  
  
Yugi: errrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr  
  
Nicki: you are you are!!!!!!!  
  
Yugi: not so load!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yugi: shhhhhhhh  
  
Nicki: o sorry  
  
Yugi I don't want ppl to no  
  
Nicki: k  
  
Nicki: y?  
  
Yugi: you wouldn't believe me even if I told you.  
  
Nicki: Try me.  
  
Yugi: well you see this upside down pyramid around my neck.  
  
Nicki: it's the Millennium Puzzle, which contains a spirit of an ancient Egyptian Pharaoh.  
  
Yami pops out: how do you know about the puzzle?!  
  
Nicki gets all starry eyed: hi Pharaoh Yami, (the stars now transform into hearts)  
  
Yami: are you ok?  
  
Nicki: It is an honor to meet you!  
  
*Yugi: hey Yami I think she can help, I feel something in her*  
  
*Yami: ya but how does she know about the puzzle and me?*  
  
*Yugi: I think that might be the thing I sense*  
  
*Yami: not now we need to think*  
  
Yami/Yugi snaps back into reality. (with the help of Nicki)  
  
Yugi: can you please stop hurting me I snapped back.  
  
Nicki: o sorry!!! (blushing really red)  
  
Yugi: I'm sorry we can not be friends.  
  
Nicki: why?  
  
Yugi: because I need to do something's and I believe well, Yami believes that an evil spirit is following us.  
  
Nicki: !?  
  
Yami: and if that spirit  
  
Nicki: ...  
  
Yami: were to find me, with you.. YOU WOULD BE IN GRAVE DANGER!!!!  
  
Nicki looks down at the ground all shadowy faced  
  
*Yami did I hurt her feelings?*  
  
Yami: Nicki.. are you . ok?  
  
Nicki looks up with teary eyes and tears running down her sheeks.  
  
*Yami: did I make her cry?*  
  
*Yugi: if you did I'm not ever gonna speak to you again.  
  
Surprisingly, Nicki smiles.  
  
Nicki: thanks for caring. (Still smiling)  
  
Nicki starts to walk back to her house.  
  
Yugi: Nicki! Wait!  
  
Nicki stops.  
  
Yugi: do you know where Alta Loma High School is?  
  
Nicki: yup I go there.  
  
Yugi: me too.  
  
Nicki: since you're new I'll show you around campus tomorrow (today's Sunday)  
  
Nicki holds out hand: deal?  
  
Yugi: deal.  
  
Nicki starts to walk back home but turns around: I know we can't still be friends, but maybe.. we can still duel?  
  
Yugi: were neighbors (happy face)  
  
Yugi: how bout now?  
  
Yugi: jump over to my house  
  
Yugi: ok  
  
Nicki: k  
  
Nicki: (I jump over fence)  
  
Another duel has begun and ended really really fast. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ *~new scene~*  
  
Genie moves into her new house and while she looks around she spots "him." All she can do is stare and have her mouth drop open (anime style)  
  
Genie stutters: K-KENSHIN!?  
  
Genie: (I think this is some kind of dream)  
  
Kenshin: my name is Kenshin that it is (smiles)  
  
Kenshin: are you the new neighbors?  
  
Genie: !?  
  
Genie: (I'm so shocked that I can barely speak)  
  
Kenshin: hello?  
  
Genie: o!  
  
Kenshin: r u ok?  
  
Genie: yeah  
  
Genie: (I start 2 realize how stupid I look...)  
  
Kenshin: ok  
  
Genie starts 2 pull back together  
  
We formally introduce ourselves  
  
Kenshin: my name is Himura Kenshin  
  
Kenshin: that it is, but you can just call me Kenshin.  
  
Genie: h-hi my name is Genie Lee  
  
Kenshin: nice to meet you Genie  
  
*shake hands*  
  
Genie: same here  
  
Genie is super shaky  
  
Kenshin: what school will u be attending to?  
  
Genie: ALHS  
  
Shakes head violently realizing her mistake.  
  
Genie: I mean Los Osos  
  
*Genie: Stupid! Ok Genie, get a hold of yourself! I mean its only Kenshin that you're talking to. WHAT AM I SAYING!? Stupid! I need to think before I say things.  
  
Kenshin: I go there to  
  
Kenshin: I'll see you at school maybe?  
  
Genie: *nods*  
  
Kenshin: what grade r u in?  
  
Kenshin: 12th  
  
Kenshin: that's great  
  
Kenshin: I'm in 12th grade to that I am  
  
Genie: cool  
  
Kenshin: u would need someone to show u around that u will. Maybe I could that is if u wish  
  
Genie: I'd really really really really appreciate it. Thanks!  
  
Genie starts to blush all over her face now  
  
Kenshin: is there anything else?  
  
Genie: uh...Kenshin?  
  
Genie: do u always wear those cloths? (he's in his regular kimono kind of cloth's that he always wear's)  
  
Kenshin: o theses cloths  
  
Kenshin: no at school I wear the uniform  
  
Genie: (u nod)  
  
Genie: UNIFORM!?  
  
Kenshin: yes  
  
Kenshin: we have uniforms at our school  
  
Genie falls anime style  
  
Kenshin: did u not know that?  
  
Genie: *stunned face*  
  
Kenshin: and r u ok?  
  
Genie: (u get up) n-n-no  
  
Kenshin: that must've hurt falling like that  
  
Kenshin: no?  
  
Kenshin: r u hurt?  
  
Kenshin: where?  
  
Genie: I'll be fine if u tell me that you're joking.  
  
Kenshin: I am sorry  
  
Kenshin: but I am not that I'm not  
  
Genie: NO!  
  
Kenshin: the girls have to wear  
  
Kenshin: ummmmmmmm a skirt and a white blouse  
  
Kenshin: with black shoes  
  
Kenshin: not sneakers though I think  
  
Genie fall anime style...AGAIN  
  
Kenshin: is there something the matter?  
  
Kenshin: u keep on falling like that  
  
Kenshin: it must hurt a great deal  
  
Genie: I HATE UNIFORMS  
  
Kenshin: o  
  
Genie: yes.  
  
Kenshin: then maybe I shouldn't tell you the other but of information.  
  
Genie: what other thing?  
  
Kenshin: u also have a certain backpack u have to use. and you do NOT want to see the PE uniforms that you don't.  
  
Genie's eyes start 2 twitch *great*  
  
Kenshin: I can c that u really really hate uniforms  
  
Genie: yup  
  
Kenshin: well c u at school  
  
Then Kenshin turns around: Miss Genie, do u...  
  
Kenshin: I mean. maybe we can walk together. If that's ok with you that is.  
  
Genie starts to blush like crazy  
  
She is so shocked that you can't even speak all she can to is bounce up and down in joy.  
  
Kenshin: well I guess I'll take that as a yes.  
  
Kenshin: alright, then I'll see you at school tomorrow. Bye!  
  
Genie: uh. Kenshin?  
  
Genie: do you like the uniform?  
  
Kenshin:: no, but I got used to it  
  
Kenshin: Then I'll pick you up tomorrow morning.  
  
Genie start 2 blush  
  
Genie: ok  
  
Kenshin: k bye!  
  
Then Kenshin makes his leave  
  
*Genie: I wish Kenshin would stop calling me "Miss Genie". oh well, its Kenshin and that's the way he talks.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Well this chapter is kinda short well at least to me but if u R&R then my friend and I will write and post more so review review review!!!!!! p.s. title suggestions a re really really needed. p.s. Los Osos does not have uniforms I think.. p.s. just so that u no we don't use our real names in these we use our friends^_^ just kidding. We made them up. 


	2. School

Standard disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, or Kenshin, or any other anime that's in this story, so I hope the pplz who own these shows don't sue! *gulp*  
  
Note: I thought that I'd change the story from half dialogue half story to total story like in books, but its still mainly ppl talking. Well enjoy. ^.^  
  
Note: Although no one wrote any reviews (waaaaaa!!!!), KingOfHearts_NCKRAM (sp?) and I thought that we'd post this chapter up, but if we still get no reviews then we write no more!!!!!!  
  
Note: thoughts are italicized, and don't get confused between the italicize thing and ** because the ** are used only for Yami/Yugi when there talking to themselves.  
  
Note: ~~~~~. means switch scenes  
  
Still No title  
  
Chapter 2: school  
  
The next day  
  
Not even realizing what time it is Nicki lies in bed sleeping. She abruptly wakes up when she hears the doorbell ring, and screams as she realizes what time it is.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhh!!!!!! How could I have over slept" - Nicki  
  
Thump!! Crash!! Bang!!  
  
"I'm coming!! Wait one minute" says Nicki as she brushes her teeth.  
  
"Hello Yugi" says in while still brushing her teeth.  
  
"Hello Nicki"-Yugi  
  
"Yami and I gave finally decided."-Yugi  
  
"Bout what?" says Nicki as she still brushes her teeth.  
  
"Bout the whole friend's thing"-Yugi  
  
"Ya."-Nicki  
  
I know he's going 2 say, no I just know it. Thinks Nicki.  
  
"Well Yami and I did think it over.and" says Yugi, prolonging the much awaited answer.  
  
"Uh huh"- Nicki  
  
"And we decided that"-Yugi  
  
"Well. we can be friends" - Yugi  
  
Yugi changes into Yami so he can do the serious part of the talking.  
  
"But, 1 rule." Says Yami in a very very serious voice.  
  
"What is it?" says Nicki as she goes crazy in her head.  
  
"As soon as I say so, we can no longer be friends we can't even talk to each other." - Yami  
  
"K?" - Yami  
  
"k." says Nicki as she nods her head in agreement.  
  
"Shall we go to school then?" says Yami  
  
"Yup!" says Nicki  
  
"Let's go!" and with that she was just about to step outside and leave for school, when Yami said: "I think u might first want to get dressed unless u feel like going in you Pajamas."  
  
With that last comment Nicki turns at least 10 shades of red from the humiliation, and then runs to her room and gets dressed.  
  
"*snicker*" -Yami  
  
As Nicki goes to get dressed Yami waits in the living room patiently, but not for a long time because Nicki was out in a minute (maybe even less).  
  
As Nicki and Yami walk the long way to school, they have a long, uncomfortable silence. Finally Yami reaches over and grabs hold of Nicki's hand. Nicki starts to blush really really dark red, and look over to Yami. Yami glances back. Nicki rapidly turns her head away. Eventually after about an hour they arrive at school 10 minutes late. When Nicki and Yami arrive at school they go into the office and ask the lady at the desk for late passes, Nicki also said to the clerk that she'd show Yami/Yugi around since they have the same schedule.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~*New Scene~*  
  
As Kenshin walks over to Genie's house, he looks in the near by car window to make sure his hair and cloths are ok, and that he looks great. When he arrives on the footsteps of Genie's house he double checks to make sure he looks good and his breath is minty fresh. Finally after 5 to 10 minutes of preparations, he knocks on her door.  
  
When Genie hears the knock on the door she knows that it's Kenshin, so she grabs a jacket even though it's like 90 degrees outside, her backpack, and answers the door.  
  
"Hey Kenshin" says Genie as she locks the door.  
  
"Hey you ready to go?" says Kenshin with a great big smile on his face.  
  
"YUP!" says Genie as she puts on the best smile she could without cringing in pain.  
  
"Are you ready to walking to school" asked Kenshin as he picked put Genie's backpack from the ground.  
  
After about a mile of walking, Genie sees a near by stump and sits down as she whines "come on Kenshin just a 5 minute break, pleeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaase? I'm sooo tired."  
  
"Alright if you are that tired Miss Genie I guess I can carry you the remainder way to school.  
  
"It's alright Kenshin just a little rest would do. You don't have to carry me." Says Genie as she starts to blush really red.  
  
"But t-thank you for asking."  
  
But before Genie even knew it, she was on the back of the debonair man, and was carried to school. As she was on the back on Kenshin, without realizing it, Kenshin, was touching some of the brushes Genie had on her leg. Although it hurt like crazy, Genie didn't say a word. When they got to the front of the school, Genie says to Kenshin to put her down because everyone was starring at them.  
  
"You know u didn't have to carry me to school..." I could have just rested.  
  
"I no." says Kenshin.  
  
"But I thought that you might want the rest Miss Genie, that I did." Says Kenshin as he puts that big, warm smile back onto his face.  
  
"Arigato gozaimasu Kenshin." Says Genie.  
  
When Kenshin and Genie arrive at school they go strait to the main office and Kenshin tells the secretary that he'd show Genie around school since they have the same schedule. The secretary was more than happy to let Kenshin show Genie around because she knew that Kenshin was an excellent boy with extraordinary grades.  
  
"Arigato gozaimasu Kenshin-kun for showing me around I really appreciate it." Says Genie in a sincere manner.  
  
"It's no problem. That it is not." Says Kenshin.  
  
"I am happy to do what I can to make your staying here more comfortable that I am."  
  
"So...show me round?" asked Genie.  
  
"Let us go then." Says Kenshin.  
  
So as Kenshin shows Genie around the school, and explains where everything is, all Genie does is stare at him, and add a nod here and there and a 'yup' once in awhile.  
  
"Sugoi (sp?) This school is huge!" Says Genie as she marvels that the school.  
  
"But Kenshin doesn't this school seem like a jail to you, well at least the looks of it?"  
  
"I agree with you Miss Genie, that I do."  
  
"It's a lot bigger than my old school...ALHS!" Exclaimed Genie.  
  
Under breath Kenshin says, "But the Meiji era schools were a lot larger."  
  
"Did you say something, Kenshin-kun?" Asked Genie to the far away looking Kenshin.  
  
"o." is all Kenshin could say.  
  
"I asked what you said." Restated Genie.  
  
"O, its nothing, nothing at all." Says Kenshin snapping back to reality.  
  
"Come on what did you say?" Genie asked again.  
  
"It's nothing, that it is not." Said Kenshin.  
  
"Nothing to worry yourself over Miss Genie." Said Kenshin.  
  
"Strange. I wonder what Kenshin was saying. Well he said it's nothing to worry about so I shouldn't worry." Said Genie to herself.  
  
"Alright, well let's get back to the tour." Said Genie.  
  
And so Kenshin showed Genie around the school, and pointing out what everything is, and Genie kept on staring at him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At lunch time Nicki introduced everyone to Yugi and vise versa. Everyone said hi in unison.  
  
When Nicki and Yugi sat down one of Nicki's friend asked, "Hey Yugi, what's with the freaky hair do?"  
  
Before Yugi could say anything Nicki jumped in and said, "it's not a freaky hair do!!!!! It's cool!"  
  
All her friends were appalled by Nicki's strong reaction to a silly question.  
  
After some time and a little food fight, another one of Nicki's friend said, "hey!!! I no that name!! Yugi, Yugi Moto. I just can't remember where I heard it from."  
  
As Nicki's friend thinks really hard, Nicki and Yugi/Yami are in a major state of panic. "Come on, what parent in there right mind would name a child Yugi?, and if someone did there's probably one 1 or 2 people in the whole entire world with that name." "I guess you're right Nicki."  
  
"Wow that was close wasn't it Nicki."  
  
"Ya it was! Phew."  
  
"Well thanks anyways."  
  
While Nicki and Yami are talking to themselves her friends get irritated and say, "Nicki are you going to talk behind our backs all day!?"  
  
Seeing Nicki and her friends talk and fight together makes Yugi sad. Under his breath he says, "I wish I was with Tea, Joey, and Tristan."  
  
Nicki's friends still not getting any attention from Nicki or Yugi says, "what's so important that you can't speak in front of us?"  
  
With a guilty face Yugi says, "O, its nothing, nothing at all."  
  
Trying to get away from her friends Nicki says to Yugi, "come on let's go." "K. It was nice meeting you guys. Bye."  
  
At a far distance away from her friends Nicki says to Yugi, "My friends are nice but they're so nosey!"  
  
After about 5 minutes of walking away from Nicki's friends, Nicki says, "we still have a couple of minutes before we have to go back to class. So what should we do?" "o, I have an idea Yugi, first did you bring your deck?"  
  
"Ya. Why?"  
  
"Good 'cause I have mine too."  
  
"ok. So we both have our decks. What's the big deal?"  
  
"Well, we could.. Duel!" says Nicki  
  
"But we're in school and if we get caught then they'll take my deck away and I can't have that happen. I put all my heart into building this deck."  
  
"Yugi, the key word is 'if'."  
  
"I don't know Nicki."  
  
"Alright, its ok we don't have to duel if you don't want to."  
  
"But we have to after school, ok Yugi."  
  
"K."  
  
Right after Yugi agreed to the after school duel, Nicki felt a sharp pain in her telling that something wasn't quite right.  
  
"Hey Yugi, something doesn't feel right."  
  
"What is it Nicki?"  
  
"I feel something evil is approaching us."  
  
"Where is it coming from?"  
  
"I can't quite figure out where, but its really really close!"  
  
Then out of nowhere Nicki was grabbed by someone. One of the persons hand was placed over her mouth, while the other one had a millennium item in it. As soon as Yugi realizes what happened, he changes into Yami.  
  
"NICKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Who are you?! Come out of the shadows!"  
  
When the person comes out of the shadows he starts to run like crazy with Nicki. Yami gasps at the horror of the person he just saw.  
  
"Nicki!!!! I'm coming!! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~* Japanese words: 1) Arigato gozaimasu: thank you very much 2) -kun means like friend companion.  
  
If you're wondering when Inu-Yasha is gonna come out he'd come out in bout 2 or 3 more chapters later, and he'll come out sooner if people would just review!!!!!!!!! 


	3. The Mystery Man

Konnichiwa minna!!!! Gomen Nasai for not updating in like forever!!!! I was busy and I lost the copy to this fic hehe ^_^;;  
  
Just a few things you need to know before you read this fic:  
  
1) (( )) Means Yami is telepathically talking  
  
2) ( ) means Nicki is telepathically talking  
  
3) Italicized means Yami/Yugi mind conversation  
  
4) *( )* means my notes  
  
Standard disclaimer: I own Yu-Gi-Oh and Ruroni Kenshin and Nicki!!! MWUHahahahahaha  
  
Nicki & audience: No you don't!!!  
  
NIcki: U don't because I do!!!!!!!!  
  
Me: NO you don't!!! I do!!  
  
Malik: Will they every stop?  
  
Kenshin: I don't think so that I do not.  
  
Audience member: The truth is neither one of them owns it, They just want to.  
  
Nicki and Me: )'= How could you!? You spoiled our dreams!!!! SHINE!!!!!!  
  
Nicki and me *(again)*: *cough cough* on with the story!  
  
Yugi? Kenshin? Inu-Yasha? *( if you don't like the title just say so)*  
  
Chapter 2: Mystery Man!  
  
"NIIIIICKKKKKKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Yami as Nicki was whisked away by an unknown person  
  
"YAAAAMI HELP!!!"  
  
"Hold on Nicki! I'm coming to get you!" and with that, Yami ran after the mysterious kidnapper. Just as the Pharaoh started to chase after the mystery man, the man stopped and slowly turned around.  
  
"Awwwww. Does this mortal mean that much to you, Pharaoh?"  
  
All Yami could do is stare in awe as he managed to stutter, "M-mm-Malik." "Give her back to me!" With a light sinister chuckle, Malik started running again. The two ran all the way through the town, past the old warehouses, and then finally both out of breathe, stopped at the port. "Give Nicki back!"  
  
"Duel me for her."  
  
"Only if you swear to Ra that you'd give me her back!"  
  
"Alright Pharoah, I'll give you you're precious mortal back if you win, BUT if you lose, you hand over the Millennium puzzle!"  
  
"Yami! No! Don't!!!!" protested Nicki.  
  
"It's alright Nicki, I won't let anything happen to you," said Yami  
  
"I won't be the cause of you." before she was able to finish, Malik hit her just enough to knock her out.  
  
"Stupid mortals. They always have big mouths."  
  
"MALIK! Don't you dare hit her again!"  
  
"Lets duel!!!" said Yami.  
  
I don't know anymore. I don't know if I should be risking hr life on a mere duel. -Yami  
  
It's alright Yami. Just believe in the heart of the cards, and they will guide you to victory. -Yugi.  
  
OK. -Yami  
  
Strangely, Nicki somehow was able to talk to Yami/Yugi through telepathy, and said (YAMI! Don't risk you're puzzle!)  
  
((I have too, or else there no other way in saving you.))  
  
(Please..Don't..)  
  
((Don't worry; I can handle it as long as I believe in the heart of the cards))  
  
"Let's duel!" said Malik as he hands Yami a duel disk.  
  
"As long as I have faith in the cards and in my friends, I am not alone. With there spirits by my side, I can never lose! Your going down Malik!" "You may have stolen their souls, but you can never take away the faith that they have in me!"  
  
As Nicki slowly wakes up, she heard Yami's little speech, and shouted, "Ya! Go Yami! I know you can win!!" With that said, the duel began, both Malik and Yami dueled bravely, but in the end only one survived.  
  
"I won! Now keep your end of the bargain and give me Nicki!" demanded Yami.  
  
A slow snicker suddenly turned into an evil, maniacal laughter. "Do you really believe that I'd give her back?! You're more of a fool then I thought Pharaoh!"  
  
"I'm not playing games anymore Malik! Give her back! You've already took Joey, then Tristan, Tea, and then my own grandfather! Don't take anything more!" yelled Yami as he stepped closer to Malik getting ready to punch the lights out of him, if he had too.  
  
"Come any closer, and all you'll have left is an empty vessel." Yami then stopped right in his tracks with a horrified look on his face:  
  
"Don't...Not again. DO YOU HEAR ME NOOOOT AGAAAAAAAAAAAAIN!!!!!" screamed the Pharaoh.  
  
"Give me the puzzle and I shall release her," said Malik.  
  
"My puzzle.?" questioned Yami.  
  
"NO YAMI DON"T! YUGI NEEDS YOU! You are apart of him! You and he are just 2 halves of a whole! You need eachother!" yelled Nicki as soon as she heard what Malik said.  
  
"Shut up!" yelled Malik as he slapped her again.  
  
"Well Pharoah? What's it going to be? You're puzzle or this mortal?"  
  
"Don't give him the puzzle Yami!!! DON'T!!!!!!!"  
  
Just as Malik was going to slap Nicki for the third time *(man does he love to smack people or what?)* Yami said, "Malik, please, just give me one day to think about it, please"  
  
"Ok, Pharaoh. Come to this exact place, tomorrow midnight."  
  
And that said, Malik and Yami starts to walk off in different directions.  
  
Now, here are the credits for the last chappy:  
  
Woodelf193  
  
KingOfHearts NCKRAM  
  
SSCeles  
  
Sad Eyed Tenshi - Hai. Watashi noes! Demo like watashi said, watashi lost the copy to it!!  
  
Sorry I haven't updated in a super long time!!! But I lost the copy to this fic til like a month ago, and then I has stuffed with homework, so here I am on my one day off from skool til I go back writing this for all you happy ppl. 


End file.
